


whose turn is it anyway?

by FaiaSakura



Series: Never Fall Apart [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Newtrition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaSakura/pseuds/FaiaSakura
Summary: If left to their own devices, Newt and Thomas will spend the entire rest daysleeping. Their friends have to take turns dragging them out for breakfast.--Unconnected stories set in an AU where everyone (except WCKD) lives and makes it to Safe Have/Paradise. Everyone.





	whose turn is it anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at some fun fluff and humor while trying to demonstrate that I do mean _everyone_ lives. Shout-out to my friends at the TMR discord for all the support! ❤️

“It’s your turn.” One voice states.

“You shuckface, it is _not_. It is _your_ turn.” Another voice replies.

“Who are you calling a _shuckface_?” A third voice jumps in, either in defense of the first voice or in mistaken defense of themselves.

“I would just like to make it clear, before any accusations fly, that it is not _my_ turn.” A fourth voice declares.

“Honestly, are all of you Gladers cowards? Someone just go in there already.” Brenda rounds the corner and approaches Alby, Clint, Jeff, and Chuck, who are huddling in front of a cabin.

Alby responds, “Well, I don’t see _you_ going in there.”

Brenda grits her teeth before responding, “Frypan sent me to tell whoever’s turn it is, that it better happen soon, or all three of you aren’t being fed.”

Rachel and Beth choose this moment to pop out of their own cabin, a few doors down. Beth tosses out a “Not our turns, suckers!” as she walks away, hand in hand with Rachel, to the outdoor patio tables.

“Isn’t it Winston’s turn?” Chuck suggests.

“Maybe it’s Harriet’s,” Alby tries.

Teresa startles all the boys still huddling in front of the door by sneaking up from behind “Nope. Definitely one of you boys. And I’m pretty sure none of you are getting fed at this rate.” She skitters away to join Sonya and Harriet for a morning hike, having already had the breakfast these boys were apparently going to miss out on.

Zart is done with this nonsense. Every rest day, this happens. Why are people not immune to this? He marches up to the door of the cabin in question, and pounds on the door three times. “It is time for breakfast. I will give you two three seconds to cover all the important bits before I open up,” he called through, to the inhabitants inside. “Three. Two.” He doesn’t get to finish before the door opens.

Thomas walks out trying to look unflustered. “Ah, wow, you guys care so much about my nutritional needs!”

“Well Tommy, breakfast is a very important meal, we need food to grow strong bones,” Newt follows Thomas out the door, shutting it in his wake.

“More like _Newt_ ritional needs.” Gally teases. He and Ben have paused on their way back from their morning meal to watch the chaos. Ben tries to muffle his laughter by turning into Gally while Gally looks over Thomas and Newt with a leering smirk.

They are a sight to be seen. Newt’s hair, fluffy on an ordinary day, especially since he hadn’t trimmed it in a couple months, stood up in all directions. The only appropriate word to describe it would be _floofy._ Both were fully dressed, but it was clear that they had not looked at what clothes they were putting on or considered how they were putting them on. The clothes hang oddly from a combination of having been put on backwards and the two having put on the other’s clothes instead of their own.

And Newt’s shirt that Thomas put on by accident? Did nothing to hide the series of bright red crescent marks running down his exposed collar.

Alby jokingly covers Chuck’s eyes. “Don’t look, this is not appropriate for you.”

Chuck just groans, knocking away Alby’s hands. “You think I don’t know what these two shanks were up to? Why do you think we’re all out here?”

A suggestive whistle cuts through the teasing. “Fun morning, Thomas, Newt?” Minho calls out as the two approach where he and Aris are watching from, a safe distance back because it wasn’t either of their turns.

“Oh, like you and Aris can talk,” Thomas quips.

Newt addresses the crowd outside his cabin, “Why aren’t the rest of you at breakfast? There’s nothing to see here.”

With a laugh, they disperse, some joining Thomas and Newt in going to breakfast. Brenda lingers back, soaking in the last bits of the surrounding laughter. It’s still new to her, the ease and joy of living in freedom. But with freedom comes having a bit of fun at others’ expenses; she doesn’t tell anyone it was actually her turn today.   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️ Kudos are very much appreciated and please let me know what you liked in the comments! Also let me know if there are typos.
> 
> I am taking prompts for this series! No promises as to if I will be able to write it, but leave suggestions in the comments for what you want to see!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](http://faiasakura.tumblr.com/).


End file.
